Your Dragon
by adragonbitch
Summary: an AU, taking place a few years after A Dance with Dragons.


YOUR DRAGON

The second he saw her, he knew he would fall for that woman. As she jumped off her huge black dragon ("Drogon! Calm down!" she said anxiously.), he watched her and he couldn't even take a breath. She was nothing like Ygritte, he noticed, and yet she was as Ygritte-ish as it was possible for someone to be. It had been years since Ygritte died, but he still comared every other woman he met to her. She had changed him, aye, she'd made him other person. But she never managed to make him feel as he felt now at the sight of Daenerys. Silver-haired and purple-eyed, Daenerys Targaryen stood in front of him and he stared at her with astonishment. His true queen.

There was, indeed, something royal in her, but now she looked more like a wildling rather than a queen, so when the words came out of Jon's mouth they sounded, to him, quite natural.  
'Welcome on the Wall, Khaleesi,' he said as he knelt before her.

A very familiar person jumped off the white dragon, and ducked towards Jon with a wide smile on his face. Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, stopped next to his queen and looked at Jon.

"I believe she prefers 'Your Grace', bastard."

"Nice to see you again, Lannister," Jon smiled. It really was nice to see Tyrion again.

The dwarf chuckled.

"It's been a long time, huh?"

"Aye," Jon agreed. " You've missed a lot, it seems. I'm not a bastard anymore."

He smiled at the thought. It was a good feeling, not to be a bastard. He'd talked to Howland the Reek a few months ago. He refused to believe at first that he was Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark's son but he was getting used to it.

"I actually do," the Imp said, laughing. " And you aren't the only one who turned out to be a Targaryen. Unfortunately, I am the bastard now"

As he was talking to Jon he noticed the way Jon and Dany were looking at each other. He was not expecting it but it was foolish not to expect it. She was fire and he was ice; he knew both of them, he should've thought about that.

Jon suddenly jumped on his feet and turned to Daenerys.

"Forgive me, your Grace, I completely forgot about you!"

Tyrion chuckled. Oh, yes, he completely forgot about Daenerys. He asked his queen to excuse him and entered Castle Black. He was dying for some sleep and for some wine as well.

Daenerys smiled maiden-like to Jon, took his hand and asked him to take her to the top of the Wall. She was quite quiet, not because she didn't know what to say but for Jon made her feel like any man before. She blushed and burned in the inside, and desperately wanted to rip his clothes off and yet a side of her wanted to get to know him. He confused her.

As they got on the top, she trembled and Jon put his arm around her in order to "warm her up", as he said. She looked down. She'd flied higher on Drogon's wings but it was quite different. Drogon would never let her fall and she would easily fall from the seven-hundred-feet Wall, and Drogon wouldn't be there to catch her.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Jon smiled and took her hand, pulling her closer to the edge. "Don't be afraid to fall, I'm here."

She felt safe with him… but she was the queen and she needed to talk to him as his ruler, not as a girl who'd fallen in love.

"It is, indeed. Lord Commander, it is beautiful.. " she started, and wanted to continue with 'but not as much as you are', but simply said "and yet I am not here for this. We have a common enemy."

Jon nodded and looked at her.

"Well, lord commander…"

"Let it be Jon, your grace," he murmured and looked at his shoes who seemed to him quite interesting. "I won't be a commander for much longer, I fear. My brothers don't like my orders."

Dany looked at him for a while without speaking. He was honest with her and she did not expect that. From the moment she heard about Jon, she wanted to meet him, to get to know him. Was he more like Rhaegar? Or more like Lyanna? She couldn't know. But she felt like she could trust him.

"Let it be Dany, then. I'm tired of being called 'your grace', y'know," she smiled.

"As your-Dany commands," Jon chuckled and suddenly remembered of Mance and that he'd told him the same. Dany smiled again, this time wider; she slightly showed her teeth and blushed a little. She felt like the little girl she was when she met her sun and stars, her Drogo. Jon watched her reaction. He wanted to hear her laugh. He was sure she'd have a wonderful laugh. If he only knew how to make her happy…

"I do believe we could defeat our enemy together."

"How are the White Walkers your enemy?"

"They are enemies of the realm," Daenerys said and as she spoke she looked like a real queen. "If Westeros is in danger, I must help my people."

It'd been a month since Daenerys, Tyrion and the dragons arrived on the Wall. Dany's army followed them and soon Castle Black and Eastwatch-by-the-sea were full. Everyone had been preparing for the battle; they were expecting the White Walkers to appear any time. Tons of Valyrian steel swords and daggers had been delivered. It was now a matter of time.

Daenerys and Jon had been spending a lot of time together, planning, talking and considering strategies. They'd smile at each other or "accidently" touch sometimes but nothing more. Jon watched her every day and dreamt of her every night and he smiled every time he heard her name. And Daenerys felt the same about him and even though she tried to think about the White Walkers, she would always end up thinking about Jon. And she couldn't keep it any longer.

Dany knocked on Jon's door and entered his bedroom without waiting for an answer. She was tired from waiting, from hiding, from dreaming. She wanted him and she would have him. Now. He'd just had shower. His hair was wet and he was only wearing his trousers. She surprised him from the back, kissing him on the neck. Jon turned around and looked at her, and Dany knew that he wanted her. He always had. Daenerys put her arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and the other hand on this chest. Jon felt how hot Dany's skin was and he trembled from desire. She kissed him on the lips, gently at first, then deepened the kiss. Dany stepped back and looked him in the eye. She couldn't believe it was true.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist, pulling her closer. Daenerys buried her fingers in his hair and kissed him again.

She pushed him back on his bed and sat on him, kissing him more and more passionately. Her kisses were driving him crazy. He wanted to stop her, he had taken his vows… but he couldn't control his desire. He wanted to make her his, he wanted her to make him hers. They belonged with each other. Fire and ice, ice and fire. It was meant to be.

She was wearing only his black cloak, which she'd somehow stolen and when he took it off, he knew for sure he'd fallen for Daenerys. They switched positions. He kissed her wildly, rough, and she scratched her nails down Jon's back as he kissed her neck and her breasts, and her tummy, and he went down… She bit him on the neck as they became one, and then kissed him again and again. Everywhere.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer and closer. They were two parts of one whole and now they were finally complete. She felt him in her and she didn't want him to go. She wanted him there forever.

He felt her skin, as gentle as silk, burning beneath his cold hands. As he kissed her neck he breathed the scent of her and buried his face in the curves of Dany's neck. Then she covered his face and neck with kisses and they burnt like fire and he could only whisper her name again and again, and again.

As they finished, Dany buried her face in his hair; otherwise she'd scream. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. Jon kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes but she knew that she wouldn't fall asleep. What they did was stupid, spontaneous, it was a mistake and yet they would do it again. And so they did.

All the feelings they'd kept inside themselves for months now exploded and turned into kisses and passion. As they lay in bed, their bodies sweaty and tangled, Dany suddenly leant forward and kissed Jon like she'd never kissed anyone else, with such love, such passion, such desire that he thought he'd die.

They just lay, holding each other safely in their hugs, when Daenerys whispered.  
"Jon?"  
"Mmmm," he murmured and opened his eyes.  
"Would it be weird if I told you that I love you?"

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aye. It would. But I love you too. Sleep tight, my beautiful dragon queen."

They were fast asleep, holding each other tight. The blast of a horn woke them up.

"Rangers," Jon thought.

Then there was a second blast and Jon knew it had begun. There were no more wildlings in the North.

Three blasts.

"Three blasts are for the White Walkers," he whispered and looked into Daenerys's eyes.

"Men of the Night Watch," Jon began and looked at his brothers. "The time has come. The battle we've been preparing for!"

All men were watching him, men armed, men prepared for fighting. His men.

"We are the swords in the darkness! We are the shields that guard the realm of men! THIS is the great battle! You've all sworn you'd die on your post! Now is the time to risk your lives! NOW is the time to succeed and save all people… or to FAIL and DIE! Do your duty, brothers!"

His men picked up their Valyrian steel swords and shouted. They were ready. He hoped they'd win this battle. They'd do their best to win. He walked to Daenerys, Tyrion and the three dragons. Tyrion had already sat on Viserion's back. Jon pulled Dany for a hug and pressed his forehead against hers. He hold her tight in his arms for a minute, then whispered.

"Please, don't do this. I can't lose you."

Dany pushed him back and stared at him angrily.

"Jon, I am not a little girl! I am a queen!"  
"You are my Dany! You can't die!"  
"I will be up there, they can't hurt me!"

Daenerys gently touched Jon's face and took his hand in hers.  
"I will be alright, Jon. Drogon will protect me."

"But..," Jon murmured, biting his lip.

"Are you a dragon or not?" Daenerys said and she did look like a dragon, a beautiful and dangerous, deadly dragon.

"Yes. YES, I am. I am YOUR dragon," Jon shouted and kissed her angrily.

"Good! Then fight like one!"

She jumped on Drogon's back. He was scary, yet beautiful. His scales were black, his horns and spinal plates - blood red and his eyes were smoldering red pits. He stretched his wings and rose up. His wing flap sounded like the clap of thunder. Viserion followed him. The majority of his scales were cream but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest were gold colored. His teeth were shining black daggers. His eyes - two pools of molten gold. He reminded Jon of Tyrion and maybe that was why the Imp was riding Viserion.

Jon watched them as they flied over the Wall. Rhaegal approached him.

"Why aren't you up there, buddy?" he asked. Jon hadn't ever noticed how amazing the dragon was. He just knew that Rhaegal was the green dragon. But he watched him carefully now and he saw that Rhaegal had green and bronze scales; dark green, the green of moss in the deep woods at dusk, just before the light fades and they gleam like jade. His eyes were a bronze, brighter than polished shields and they glowed with their own heat.

"You want me to ride you?" Jon asked with astonishment and got on Rhaegal's back as the dragon let him.

He rose up in the air. He felt the hot scales of the dragon between his legs. It felt good; it felt like Daenerys. He could feel the wind in his hair, and it was amazing. He looked down and he saw his men, fighting the White Walkers; dark figures with bright, shining blue eyes. They were being stabbed with the Valiryan steel and they were dying, and the brothers on the Wall were shooting them with fiery arrows. And then he heard Daenerys's voice.

"Drogon! Dracarys!"  
Black flame, shot through with red, burned hundreds of the blue-eyed creatures.

"Dracarys! Viserion, dracarys!" shouted Tyrion Targaryen and the dragon breathed out pale gold flame, shot through with red and orange. "I think I like this!"

Jon was insecure on Rhaegal's back but he held on tight. He closed his eyes and shouted.

"Rhaegal! Higher!" He could know see the whole battle from up here. "Dracarys!"

His dragon breathed out orange-and-yellow flame shot through with veins of green. Jon was astonished.

The White Walkers burnt down to ashes. The world exploded into flames and fire, and ice, and blood.

Daenerys Targaryen looked through the window. She could see wounded men, crying and dying from their wounds and men taking care of the hurt ones. Broken men after a hard battle. The door behind her opened and a fat man, wearing a chain on his neck entered.

"Maester Samwell," she said without even turning around to see him. The smell of blood hit her. She knew the maester was covered with it from healing the men, hurt in the fight. "What are the losses?"

Dany wasn't ready to bear the news but she had to know. She had to.

"Hundred men of yours, Your Grace," Sam said, staring at the floor. "Fifty of our brothers. Hundreds of wildlings."

"Ser Jorah?" Dany asked, hope in her voice. She turned around and from the look on Sam's face she could tell that Jorah was dead. She felt somehow empty. Her bear was dead. He loved her, she had to admit, but she loved him too. As a friend, as a brother, but she loved him.  
"And my Unsullied?"  
"Ten of them, Your Grace. Brown Ben Plum as well."  
It felt like being punched in the stomach. She took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Ser Selmy?"

"He's alive, Your Grace, helping his men."

"Oh, thank Gods," Daenerys thought. Suddenly the door opened and Jon entered. She desperately wanted to feel his arms around her, she wanted his comfort and his kisses. She _**needed **_him, she needed him so much. He looked tired, he was sad, smashed, angry and wounded and all he wanted was to cry for his lost brothers, to cry from despair and to hold Dany in his hugs.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said and his voice was broken. "Sam… Maester Samwell, I mean… Edd wants you to help him with the bandages."

"I'm going, m'lord," Sam said and left the room, hurrying.

As soon as the door had closed behing him, Dany ran towards Jon and pulled him in his arms. They both started crying, holding the other tightly, wiping away each other's tears, comforting each other.

Daenerys buried her face in Jon's hair and tried to calm down. She pushed him away for a second, looking deep into his eyes and then kissed him; a passionate and yet sensual kiss, which told a thousand unspoken words.

"Jon," she whispered, her voice trembling, and wiped her tears. "Jon, I need you."

He pulled her closer, buried his fingers in her long, messy hair and looked into her purple eyes – deep like oceans, and gently touched her face. She put his thumbs on her chin and lifted her head up, making her look into his eyes.

"I am here. I'll be here for you forever."

She whispered in his ear.  
"Hold me… Please… Just hold me.."

He held her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, her heart pounding.

"I will hold you until I'm alive," Jon said and kissed her on the forehead, as gentle and sensual as anyone had ever kissed her.

"Jon… I need you with me.."

"I'm here, Dany, I'm not going anywhere."

"No.. I need you with me. In King's Landing. On the Iron Throne."

His eyes widened. He bit his lip and his arms around her loosened. She was begging him but he didn't utter a word, just held her in his arms as though she'd forget about what she'd said.

"Jon, PLEASE, I can't do this without you!"

He pushed her away and looked at her angrily.

"How can you even ASK me to do this? To abandon my brothers…"

Jon closed his eyes and hid his face in his arms, breathing in and out deeply.

"I have said my vows! I have sworn to protect the realm! _Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post._DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Loving you hurts me, Daenerys! Being with you is slowly killing me! And know you ask me to do THIS?"

Dany sobbed. She understood; oh, she did. She knew it, she could see it in his eyes when he kissed her. But what could she do? She couldn't live without him. She'd only spent a month with him but she loved him; she loved his eyes and she loved his hair, she adored his face and his smile, she worshiped his strong, beautiful body of a fighter. She needed his ice to her fire. She needed him to be there for her.

Daenerys approached him and hugged him; they entwined fingers and she pressed her forehead against him.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Jon. It's your choice but you can't have me AND stay on the Wall."

"But I _**love you**_!" he said and the pain in his voice was killing her. It was an impossible choice, she knew.

"I know… I know… And I love you too and I know it's been only a month since I'd met you but… Jon, it's either your vows or me and Rhaegal and Westeros…"

Someone knocked on the door and Dany and Jon stepped away from each other. It was Sam.

"Jon… m'lord… A letter arrived for you."

Jon took the piece of paper and read it. It was from Robb, a letter, written years ago. Before he'd read it, he'd already made his choice, although he knew it was wrong.  
When Sam left, Jon kissed Dany and laid his head on her shoulder.'

"I made my choice, my love."

Jon held Dany's hand and they watched the sunset from the top of the Wall.

"I'll be known as the Lord Commander who betrayed the Wall for two dragons," he said pitifully. Daenerys looked at him and touched his face.

"It was the right choice, Jon."

"No, my love. It wasn't the right one but it was what my heart told me to do," he whispered, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You know, this was not the final battle."

"Winter has come," Daenerys nodded. "There is much more to come."

"Aye. But as long as I'm with you, there's nothing to fear."

"I fear nothing when you are with me, my dragon."


End file.
